


Secret Wedding

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Just a little look into Anakin and Padmé's secret wedding on Naboo.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	Secret Wedding

Jedis were forbidden to marry: that rule was loud and clear to the entire universe. No one ever dared to go against it, but Anakin didn’t like to obey the rules, especially when they were prohibiting him from what his heart desired. He never gave up on his love for Padmé, no matter how many times she said it was impossible for them to be together. For a very long time, she had been terrified of disobeying that rule, tried to make those feelings of hers for Skywalker disappear so they could both still live peacefully, separated… but she couldn’t let them go. They both loved each other too much to forget about one another, and so that’s why they decided to secretly marry on Naboo.

It was a small ceremony - if you could even call it a ceremony since it only consisted of each other and a clergy member, but they didn’t care. The most important part was that they were together and were about to promise to be together for the rest of their lives, no matter what everyone else said. Anakin was wearing his black Jedi attire, having come here without taking anything with him, but Padmé had managed to find herself a white dress in a shop somewhere on Naboo. It didn’t matter that the color was starting to turn yellow or that the trail was barely holding together; to Anakin, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he couldn’t believe that they waited so long to do this.

Despite the fear that someone could find them, that someone could stop this from happening and possibly forbid Anakin from his Jedi functions, Padmé couldn’t stop smiling. Her cheeks were hurting from all the joy she was feeling as she looked into her lover’s eyes, her hands holding his tightly while she could hear the priests tell the words that were uniting them for eternity. 

“Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo. Do you take Anakin Skywalker to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Her lips stretch out into a warm smile, her eyes filling up with pure love. “I do.”

“Anakin Skywalker. Do you take Padmé Amidala to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

He gives out a wider smile, his face slowly approaching the love of his life before he whispers his very next words. “I do.”

Padmé squishes his hands as an answer, her heart starting to beat faster with each second passing. They’re almost there.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Anakin, you may kiss your bride.”

The Queen of Naboo doesn’t waste a second before she wraps her arms around the Jedi’s neck, Anakin holding her close to his chest while they exchange a tender kiss. 

“I love you.” She whispers, almost as if her words could end this at any moment. He gives her a warm smile, his lips giving her forehead another kiss.

“I love you too.”

Nothing could ever describe the amount of joy and love they were both feeling in this moment of secret union, but one thing’s for sure: they were truly happy and safe, none of them thinking about the possible consequences of this in the future.


End file.
